Partners Can't Break
by Rosey Malone
Summary: I wasn't very pleased with the ending too Starsky vs. Hutch so I decided to make up one. This is a short drabble and it's also SR related. Can both Starsky and Hutch recover from the wounds from Kira and Gunther?


It had been a week after the accident. Yes, one long week that both detectives had struggled with. Hutch had finally talked the doctor into letting his friend out of that damned hospital. Starsky was healing better, but was still very weak. He needed crutches to go around the room. He was still on pain meds too. Hutch had no problem keeping the brunet at his place, for a little while. Starsky was his brother, and the two were closer than anyone. He loved Starsky more than anyone.

So now the two sat on the couch, on a Friday night, watching an old black and white suspense movie. Starsky had picked the movie, since he enjoyed Hitchcock films. He was intrigued in the movie, but Hutch was bored.

"Why did I let you pick the movie," Hutch complained drinking his beer, "I've seen this one."

"Well I haven't, so shut up." Starsky took a handful of popcorn.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What?"

"Eating popcorn?" Hutch asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine," Starsky said turning his attention back to the movie, "Ohhhhh. Don't open the door!"

"She sees him sharpening the knife," Hutch mumbled.

"Shhh!" Starsky elbowed him.

Hutch grinned pleased that they could still keep up the banter, after seven years.

As Starsky continued watching the film, Hutch observered his partner. He still looked slightly pale, but the light was back in those familiar indigo eyes. Hutch couldn't stop the tear that stung behind his eyes. He had come so close to losing the most precious thing in his life. In fact, he had lost his friend. But somehow, by the grace of God, Starsky had lived. The thought of being alone, left Hutch feeling cold and empty. He honestly didn't know what he would've done if Starsky had died. He was the closest person to him.

Many people in the precinct had referred to the two as being more then friends. That wasn't rue though. Both men were very attracted to women. But they loved each other, like brothers. They didn't mind walking down the street with their arms around each other. Touching was their language. It was their way of communicating. People started rumors because it was strange to them to see two men hug each other from behind in public. There had never, and would never look at each other in that aspect.

The memories of that awful shooting played back in Hutch's head every day. They had come too close this time, and the wounds were still fresh for both men.

Starsky looked at the blonde, noticing Hutch trying to battle tears.

"What's the matter?" The brunet asked worried.

"N-nothing," Hutch stuttered, "I was just uh…thinking."

"About what?" Starsky took a sip of his cola.

Hutch was still looking at Starsky, when he whispered, "About how much I love you."

Starsky looked at Hutch stunned by his words. He always knew the big blonde loved him, but they never usually said it. It was those kind of things that were just known. Lately however, they had been giving each other space. Ever since that incident with Kira had happened, they didn't hang out or banter the way they usually did.

Starsky squeezed the blonde's shoulder, "I know."

"Starsk," Hutch turned off the TV, "Look I gotta tell you something, and I want you to hear me out before you say anything ok?"

Starsky nodded.

Hutch took a deep breath and began, "First, I owe you an apology…"

"Hutch," Starsky tried, but his partner raised his hand for silence.

"Starsky, I'm sorry," Hutch's voice broke for a moment under the strain of emotion, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm so sorry about what happened with Kira. Not just that, but for the way I've been treating you lately. I…I've been pushing you aside for what I thought to be more important but…" He paused trying to hold back his tears, but he couldn't, "Seeing y-you dying made me realize that I-I'm nothing without you, and I love you more than anyone or anything in this world. I-I so sorry I made you think otherwise."

Starsky was by now crying too, "It's ok, babe. We've talked about this…I'm not angry with you."

Hutch shook his head, "No, we didn't talk about it. We went off and had a beer, and faked up like it was all ok. I never got to really tell you how sorry I am."

"I know you love me, blintz," Starsky ran a hand through the golden hair giving it a gentle tug, "I love you too, which is why something like this can never break us apart."

Hutch sighed. He wished Starsky would just get angry at him. Not just forgive and forget. What he had done had played back in his mind for months now. Tears filled in his eyes, and having no more strength to hold them, he broke done.

"I-I'm so sorry Starsk. I don't deserve y…you. I'm such a s-selfish asshole. I didn't me-mean to hurt you. Please f-forgive m-me."

Hutch grabbed Starsky in hug, crying uncontrollably. Starsky held him tightly crying too.

"Shhh," The brunet comforted, "It's ok, babe. It's not your fault. I love you, and I always will. I can't even try to be mad at ya. I love you so much, dummy."

Both men stayed like that for a while. Hutch's tears finally subsided a bit.

"God, what would I have done if I lost you, Starsky?" Hutch buried his face in his friend's curls.

"Don't even think that!" Starsky held him at arm's length, "Nothing happened, I'm fine."

Hutch nodded.

Starsky softened his tone, holding the blonde again, "Babe, I love you. Nothing and no one can change that. I'm not gonna have a partner who keeps blaming himself, so since I'm stuck with ya, you're gonna haveta change your mind about this."

Hutch laughed at this, "Only for you, Gordo."

Starsky held him tighter. He knew know that they were one again. He broke apart and wiped Hutch's tears away.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Come on," Starsky got up, "We need our beauty sleep." Both men shared a bed when the other one was sick, hurting, or sad. This was one of those times.

Hutch smiled and followed Starsky to the bedroom. When both men were settled in bed, Starsky came behind Hutch and wrapped his arm around Hutch's waist pulling him close.

"I love you, Hutch," Starsky rested his head against Hutch's. His mouth close to his hair, "Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too," Hutch whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"Shhh," Starsky rubbed Hutch's back, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Ok," Hutch smiled, "But, I owe you dinner."

Both men laughed at this.

"Me and Thee, partner." Starsky whispered.

"Always, partner." Hutch grinned.

Both men then were lulled to sleep, knowing in their hearts nothing and no one could break them apart. They were two hearts made one, and as long as both hearts were together, life was good.


End file.
